To forsake
by Eurydicy
Summary: Sakura is a very materialistic when it comes to her way of thinking, she will do anything just to make herself to became rich. Sasuke Uchiha the very bitter man and arrogant to girls, but if the two's world collide what will happen?


A/N: This is my very first fic please bear with me! and take note for the error on my grammar, its not my true language so its not that very good, but I do my best to make it presentable to you all my readers! Happy reading!-

Disclaimer: Huhuhuhu….. I don't own my favorite anime Naruto!

**Chapter 1**

_**The hidden yearning**_

_In a very exclusive subdivision where rich and famous people live and who can afford to have a house and lot but house is not the right word to describe, lets say it's a mansion not only a house. You can see many cars and they're mansion build in different styles and the mansions there is very unique, to sum it all you can't compare it who is the finest owner. And you can't have that kind of luxury if you're only a poor you can't afford to live in that kind of place the only you can do is to look at it and to utter a word "Awe"._

_This thought reminded over and over to the young lady that she couldn't have that kind of life if she chose her heart over to her brain. Her motto in life is "you must seek for your goal if not you will called a failure!" those said mottos change her life drastically._

_Many people think of her as a very materialistic, greedy and gluttonous and name it but she doesn't care to the people that think of her that way. The only important to her life is herself, her father and her best friend nothing more. She will do anything to make her life uncomplicated to the difficulty that she will encounter in this life._

A 20 year old girl, with a cherry blossom colored hair make everybody's eyes set on her especially the men in there. She possess an ivory skin as soft as the petals of a cherry blossom and a very tantalizing eyes that many girls envy to have, but deep inside in those eyes you can see how sorrowful it might seem.

And she wore a pink tube dress with a lace on the end of her evening gown that her best friend bought for her coz she can's afford to buy that kind of elegant dress. And She makes sure that she steps with elegance and with a plaster smile to make her outstanding in that engagement party.

"_Oh Ino where are you?"_ she said to herself not noticing the onyx eyes of a man who's drinking in a very secluded area and watching her every movement her every sway, her facial expression her smile…….

She felt goose bumps all over her body, It felt strange "I think someone was looking at me." She took a deep breath and continue her searching for her best friend Ino.

"Ahm miss as I can see you don't have any companion when you enter?"

"Yap! I don't have, but I'm searching for my friend here but it's my mistake coz I'm so very late so that's why I'm here all alone." Sakura said politely as a man gave a smile.

"Oh! By the way its rude of me detailing my own problem to you not even knowing your name first! I'm Sakura Haruno nice meeting you and you are?" The man chuckled to what Sakura said.

"No you're not its me who act unmannerly to you, I'm a man and you is a very beautiful lady it's impolite for the man to not ask the ladies name first, I'm sorry but even if its too late, I'm Mr. Hyuga Neji glad to meet you" He bowed to her and get her soft hand and he gave a gentle kiss on the back of her hand and that's make Sakura to blush .

"I love it when you blush" and that it makes Sakura's face became redder.

"May I know your best friend name is?" Neji asked.

"She is the fiancée of Mr. Shikamaru Nara."

"Oh! Why you didn't say it to me that you are searching for Ino?." Sakura felt surprise

"You know my best friend?."

"Of course I know her she is my business partner fiancée."

"That's good! You know where she is?."

"Of course she's there look at there!" and he pointed at the couple looking so contented to each other.

"As your host I will take you to her."

"Thank you!." She said excited to know that Neji is a very rich man coz Shikamaru is a very wealthy man and that's why she have to go to that engagement party of her best friend knowing that many of the guest here is well-to-do to the society and that she can hook a man that it can make her distress in life to vanish by marrying a man like him. Sakura's thought with a glint in her eyes.

"No It's my pleasure for a beautiful woman to be with me" Neji held her hand and they walk together searching for her best friend.

At the bar area a man with an onyx eyes settled to that girl with a cherry blossom hair. "Hon can we dance?." Ask the lady beside him. He had never seen a girl with such a very pretty face and very perfect voluptuous body, he love to have that girl no matter what. He thought. _"I'll make sure that she will be mine in a couple of days."_

"Hon are you still there? I'm asking you to dance with me." The woman asks impatiently.

"Go away! I don't need your presence anymore it make me feel sick!." The man said glaring to that particular girl, it irritated him to listen to others tantrums. He is really allergic to meet that kind of women who nag him all the time and yet he met one.

"Oh! What a beautiful night." He mumbled to himself.

"What!"

"Are you a deaf? I don't want to repeat it do as I say or you will regret it." A man with an onyx eyes said with a groan on his face. He brushed his hair with his hand backward; his mannerism indicating that he was now irritated. It alarmed the lady.

"I'm sorry, but call me if you want my company again, Ok goodnight." Then the girl kissed his lips and stood out to her chair with a confident look on her face that she is very glad that she's with him even if it took only a few minutes for her to accompany him.

_"Oh! How I wish I __make him to like me."_ The lady thought to herself dreamingly. And then she exited to that party.

"What the heck? I think I must to plan it fast before its too late! That damn Neji!." He said to himself angrily he hate to see that Neji would touch his next prey, and took another sip into his wineglass and continue his surveillance to his next target to play with. And that make him smirk.

"Sakura! Why you're so late? It's my very important day and you're late why you didn't change I thought you have your resolution last year and that to avoid being tardy! But it seems not, if its not you I wouldn't be your best friend remember that I will have to introd-

"Wait Ino please pause a while your blood pressure."

"How can I calm myself if I'm worried about you I thought you met an accident or they rape you or they kidnap you or whatever! You make me feel sick Sakura!."

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Its my fault. I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Sakura said pleadingly to Ino's high tempered lecturers to her.

"Ok! Ok! Ok!" Ino repeated as what Sakura say to her. And they laugh together for their childishness.

"But wait remember our hidden agenda why you must be here?"

"Ssssshhhh Ino please lower your voice." Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Why I!"

"somebody might be listening."

"Oh sorry" Ino said with a grin on her face and she pushes Sakura to go to the garden.

"Matte! Sakura! Hon wait for me for a while and Mr. Hyuga please excuse us I will talk to Sakura on her dim plan."

"What! What did you say, Sakura has a plan? On what matter?" Shikamaru said with a confuse on his face.

"Ino!' Sakura said with a flare in her eyes.

"Ooops sorry! How I wish my gigantic mouth will automatically zip up, gomen Sakura, it slip my tongue very fast."

"Ok! Ok! Ok! just to shut you up lets go!" then Sakura grasp her hand and walk towards to the garden while the boys chuckled to their immature act.

"Oh! Sakura you're so lucky!" Ino said dreamily with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes! Friend I'm very blessed today coz I'm happened to know Mr. Hyuga and I bet he's very rich." And she face herself to the Olympic size pool that glitter under the moonlight.

"Ooops! Ooops! Your wrong he's not only that rich, that is not the right word to say to him." And then Ino turn to face the pool like Sakura. "And the best adjective to describe him is his very very filthy rich!" Sakura's jaw drop.

"Sakura it's true his very very rich actually he owns one of the biggest telecommunication!"

"Wow! I think I catch the right fish! And my extreme dream will be come true by making him like me." She intertwined her hands over her chest while doing a weird expression.

"Your right our plan is mission accomplish coz remember I will set up you to my fiancé friend and it happened to be that it's Neji who I will introduce to you, friend now I believe that you have your own way to charm any men!"

"Hell Yeah! It's a jackpot you know! Now I will be able to sleep into a very soft bed full of money!" Sakura jump to her gladness dreaming that she were actually sleeping in a bed with lots of money!"

At the mansion. 11:45 P.M.

"I have my report sir regarding to the girl that you assigned me to look after." And his

P.A.and close friend of him gave a piece of report paper.

"Ok. You may go Naruto." And Naruto bowed to his master thinking that his master have a new target to broke that girl heart and he was very very sorry to that girl.

After Naruto closed his room door he proceeded to read the information in that report.

"Hn. Now I know what type of girl you are and what strategy I'm going to use to her I thought she is different but she's also a junk!" He smirk.

" She's willing to marry any man just to make herself to live for luxury even if she doesn't love the guy how cheap!" then he rip the paper and throw it to his thrash can and he get only the picture attached to that paper and he look at it intently with desire in his onyx eyes.

'You want a billionaire sweety but not all the kind of comfort in life can quench your thirst to make you happy. I will give you your dose of your own medicine. I Sasuke Uchiha the only heir of a multibillion company, name it but I don't give it to you my _cherry _I will teach you how to love but not your way you want it to be but to learn how you will fall in love to an ordinary man without money and I will make you to fall in love to that unfortunate man and at the same time to suffer for your silliness. Then he stumble to his king size waterbed while looking to the picture. Wait for me Haruno Sakura." And then he sleep with a smile on his lips.

A/N: Yeah! Celebrating! I'm proud that I finish this chapter even if there's many grammatical error but at least I try! wait for the next chappie next week, I hope you like it! Please R&R it makes my imagination to write to strive for more! Till next time!


End file.
